


All because of Cass

by LovesWifi



Category: Big Hero 6, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cafe AU, F/M, Fluff, hironette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Marinette starts working at Cass’ Cafe. Ya know stuff goes down Cass is not (totally is) Hiro’s wingwoman
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Hiro Hamada
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	All because of Cass

“Good morning Aunt Cass, I gotta run or I’ll be late for school,” Hiro says, grabbing a piece of toast before running down the stairs.

“Wait! I need to talk to you!” Cass calls after the noir haired teen.

“What! I can’t hear you! I’m walking out the door!” Hiro calls before running down the street and towards his school. His friends may have graduated, but once or twice a week they promise to eat with each other. They still go out and help fight crime and they’re family. After school, he runs home to grab his suit so he can go out with the rest of his friends. 

As he walks in the door, and the bell rings he hears a cheerful voice. “Hello welcome to the Lucky Cat Cafe.”

“Umm hi,” Hiro said before rushing towards the stairs.

“Wait! You can’t go up there, that’s the owner’s house!” she exclaims, following after him. She grabbed his arm, which made him do a jerk-twist motion. That’s how he ended up under a total, not to mention beautiful, stranger, whose face was completely red and her bright blue eyes wide. He guessed he looked the was the same way.

“What the commotion--- oh my god!” Cass laughs, almost falling down the stairs as the girl stood up. When she stood up, she held out a hand to help him up. “Hiro, this is what I was trying to talk to you this morning.”

“What did you wax the stairs?” he answered, brushing himself off before looking at the girl. She was wearing a black and white striped off the shoulder long-sleeved shirt with a navy blue high waisted skater skirt, with black ballet flats.

“Sorry, Cass, I didn’t realize he is your nephew. I..” her breath hitched, looking at Hiro again. “I’m going to get back to work. I’m sorry Hiro.”

“Wait! What’s your name?”

“Oh,” she said, looking over her shoulder. “I’m Marinette.” She said before collecting plates from a table.

“Wow,” he mutters before turning to walk up the steps just to be met by Aunt Cass.

“Soooooo?” Cass smirks.

“What do you mean so?” Hiro said, trying to cover his blush as she walked passed her.

“I see you blushing, do you like her?” Cass asks, following Hiro up the steps.

“I just met her,” Hiro said, putting a hand over his mouth before running up the steps. “I have homework to do, see you later.”

“Wait I need to talk to you!”

“What else is there to talk about?” He asked, turning from his spot on the stairs that head up to his room.

“I’m inviting Marinette for dinner so I can get to know her better, and I would like it if you would join,” Cass smiled.

“Ok cool, can I bring Baymax?”

“Maybe bring him down after dinner,” Cass negotiates, grabbing pots from the cabinet.

“Of course just text me ten minutes before dinner, Thank you, Aunt Cass, you’re the best,” Hiro said, rushing up the stairs. “Wow… just wow.” Hiro sighs before falling down onto his bed. 

“Your dopamine levels are rising, did you meet someone you like?” Baymax asks after he finished inflating himself and scanning Hiro. 

“Yes, she’s beautiful, you’re going to meet her later, but before that, we’re patrolling,” Hiro said, standing up and grabbing his suit along with Baymax’s suit. They spent time flying around, all together it was uneventful. He ran into Fred on his way back. “Hey Freddie, anything good tonight?”

“Nah, dude just some fans asking for pictures, a petty robber, ya know the usual,” Fred said. “How about you?”

“Just flew a bit, heading back to Aunt Cass’ I have dinner,” Hiro smiled.

“With a ‘beautiful’ girl as Hiro put it,” Baymax stated.

“Hiiiiiro! Do you have a crush!” 

“I’ve only met her once, all I know is she has a French accent, her name is Marinette and she’s beautiful,” Hiro sighs.

“Well keep me updated about her when you figure out more,” Freddie said, jumping off the building as Hiro got Cass’s text. Hiro got back on Baymax’s back and they flew back to their house.

He had just finished taking off his suit when he heard footsteps climbing the stairs. “Hey Ummm Hiro, your aunt sent me up to call you for dinner,” Marinette said as she entered the room, he just finished pulling on his shirt. A beautiful blush spreads across her face. “Oh! I so- I’m so sorry!” 

“Umm… Baymax, stay here I’ll be back in a bit, come one Marinette,” Hiro stammered, walking towards the door.

“Cass! I got him,” Marinette says, hopping down te last two steps. 

“I’m sorry,” Cass says, rushing around the kitchen. “I have to go help my friend, she’s going into labor.”

“Don’t worry about it, we can reschedule!” Marinette brushed off with a smile.

“No! Don’t worry about it, there’s plenty of food, you guys eat without me, I insist,” Cass says, grabbing her coat off the hook near the stairs.

“You have a pregnant friend?” Hiro exclaims, shaking his head.

“Uhh yeah, I thought I told you about her, it doesn’t matter, I promised that I’d be there,” Cass says, rushing down the stairs.

“Soooo that was awkward, we are strangers and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Marinette said, walking towards the stairs.

“No it’s fine,” Hiro says, grabing her arm before quickly releasing it while stuttering out. “Ummm.... I mean unless you want to.”

“I don’t want to intrude,” Marinette said, looking up at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

“It’s wouldn’t be intruding, please join me, it would make my night,” he says, smoothly, before rubbing the back of his neck.

“I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I didn’t know if I wanted to post this over here buuuuut I decided to. This may or may not be continued depends if this flops tho. Hope you enjoy, a majority of my stories are posted early on my Tumblr (It’s the same @loveswifi). THANKS FOR READING hope you enjoyed


End file.
